


Ты живешь только дважды

by RubyOry



Series: Кодовое Имя "Экскалибур" [2]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin!Arthur, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Don't copy to another site, Ensemble Cast, Espionage, Everyone is BAMF, First Meetings, Genius!Merlin, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pining, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOry/pseuds/RubyOry
Summary: Агент Артур Пендрагон – лучший наемник агентства, был специально обучен и заточен, чтобы стать исключительным оружием МИ6.Ему ни к чему голос в наушнике, говорящий ему, как выполнять свою работу. Он не слушает упрямых гениев, у которых, по всей видимости, отсутствует чувство самосохранения и которые наслаждаются тем, что изводят профессиональных убийц.Он стопроцентно не влюбляется в квартирмейстеров с запоминающимися сине-золотыми глазами и раздражающей привычкой спасать его жизнь.(Или история, где Артур – агент 007, Мерлин – Q, и они оба все еще идиоты.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Кодовое Имя "Экскалибур" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676392
Kudos: 4





	Ты живешь только дважды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Only Live Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563016) by [storyforsomeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforsomeone/pseuds/storyforsomeone). 



> П/П: Всем здрасьте! Спустя почти год я созрела для поста первой главы, если кто-то ждал (хотя я точно знаю одного человечка :3).  
> Энивей, вот наконец-то перевод первой главы, будут какие-то ошибки, которые вам не понравятся - комменты открыты для вас :)  
> Спасибо большое потрясающей и неповторимой авторше данного маленького чуда storyforsomeone (https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforsomeone/pseuds/storyforsomeone, так что зайдите и поставьте ей сердечки на оригинальную работу, чтоб поддержать)! 
> 
> П/А: «Ты живешь только дважды» - фанфик по сериалу «Мерлин» BBC, переделанный в современное АУ, был написан под влиянием Джеймса Бонда Йена Флемминга и имеет с ним много сходств.  
> Мне не принадлежат ни Мерлин, ни Джеймс Бонд, ни один из персонажей и концептов, сопряженных с ними, и я не получаю прибыль от этой работы. Эта работа не бечена, так что все ошибки мои (у переводчика все так же).  
> **Хотя технически это кроссовер, однако вам не понадобится никакой информации о бондовском каноне для этого фика.  
> И важное предупреждение: эта работа длинная. Будет описание сцен насилия. Будет конспирация, шпионаж, тайные заговоры, будет магия, юмор и флафф и немало нахальства. Будет ангст, секс (обещаю), и будет смерть и любовь, и нездоровое количество тоски. И (я уже упоминала) это будет долго!  
> Все еще со мной? Ну тогда, приятного прочтения!  
> (Пожалуйста, не выкладывайте эту работу без моего предварительного разрешения. Мне приятно, что вы хотите поделиться моей работой, но прошу, уважайте мои желания.)

**ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ: Подними меня** **_(защитить край)_ **

Глава 1: О Ботаниках и Взрывающихся Ручках

* * *

Флоренция, Италия.

* * *

_ \- Снайпер на десять часов. Второй этаж, третье окно. _

Голос в его наушнике был спокойным и знакомым, язвительные нотки с легким намеком на уэльский акцент, успокоил Артура мгновенно. Он не колебался. Развернувшись в нужном направлении, Артур завел руку и выстрелил, не тратя времени, чтобы точно прицелиться. Последовал звук разбившегося стекла; снайпер упал. Идеально, ровно между глаз. Он сдержался от самодовольной ухмылки.  __

_ \- Трое человек на семь часов. Следующий поворот налево, там должна быть дверь.  _

Так и было. Артур прошел, пригнувшись, через нее и чертыхнулся, как только пулеметный огонь обрушился на него. 

_ \- Иди прямо, там балкон. Постарайся не продырявить крышу в этот раз.  _

\- Это было  _ один _ раз, - пробормотал Артур, прыгая с разбега с балкона, как только его преследовали зашли на этаж за ним. Их пули пролетали на расстоянии толщины волоска.

_ \- Кажется, в твоей свите пополнение. , -  _ голос стал насмешливым. 

\- Ой, заткнись, - сказал Артур, разворачиваясь, чтобы открыть ответный огонь. Один человек рухнул, но двое других быстро исчезли, очевидно, пытаясь отрезать его от выхода. Издав раздосадованный звук, Артур вернул пистолет в кобуру и поднялся на крытую шифером крышу. Итальянское солнце жарило нещадно, когда он прыгал с крыши на крышу, его костюм от Китон совершенно не помогал справиться с палящей жарой. По каким причинам служба вообще настаивала, чтобы он  _ носил _ эти дурацкие костюмы, было выше его понимания…

_ \- Двое человек все еще у тебя на хвосте. Преследуют на черной Астон Мартин – быстро приближаются слева от тебя. _

Артур рискнул взглянуть на улицу, рука уже тянулась к Волтеру. 

_ \- Даже не думай об этом, -  _ голос в гарнитуре одернул его, заставляя Артура удивиться, насколько хорошее разрешение было на системе видеонаблюдения, в которую его квартирмейстер сумел проникнуть. –  _ Покрытие из брони военного образца и пуленепробиваемое стекло. Припаси пули на потом, они тебе понадобятся. _

\- Твоя неисчерпаемая вера в меня трогает до глубины души.

_ \- Напомни мне об этом, когда я спасу твою никчемную задницу через минуту, -  _ мягко ответил голос, но Артур смог различить улыбку в его словах. _ – Если ты увлекаешься этими смехотворными погонями на машинах, в которые вы двойные нули так влюблены, Альфа Ромео припаркована в 15 мертах справа от тебя. Сейчас будет пожарный выход... _

Артур, к сожалению, не смог ответит в этот момент, так как он только что прыгнул. Испуганное проклятье послышалось в наушнике, но он его проигнорировал, скользя вниз по покрытой шифером крыше, и приземлился с проворством, которое впечатлило бы и М (если Утера можно было бы впечатлить). __

_ -... Или ты мог бы просто сигануть с четырёхэтажного дома, и напугать меня до усрачки. –  _ прозвучал голос. _ \- Спасибо, серьезно, за то самое мгновение, когда осознаешь, что такое сердечный приступ. Я почти отошел в мир иной. _

Артур закатил глаза:

\- Ключи?

_ \- Ты секретный агент. Я уверен, что ты сам их найдешь. _

\- Боже, как же ты раздражаешь.

Артур потратил драгоценные секунды, копошась в машине, прежде чем его рука наткнулась на связку ключей, спрятанную в кармане козырька над головой. Ухмыляясь, он завел мотор, дождался мягкого гудения и вырвался вперед, наслаждаясь тем, как ревет машина ускоряясь. 

_ \- Аккуратнее, даже я могу видеть твой стояк. _

\- Что мы говорили о тебе и юморе? - рассеянно ответил Артур.

_ \- Не стоит? _

Руки Артура протанцевали на руле, так как он пытался сориентироваться на узких улочках Флоренции, но его заносило на поворотах с оглушительным визгом, с которым резина терлась о камни. Спустя минуту или две преследующий Астон Мартин появился в боковом зеркале.

_ \- Артур... _

\- Вижу, - сказал он мрачно, дергая ручник, разворачивая Ромео на прилегающую улицу. Мощение из шаткого камня мало помогало не останавливаться, но Артур не мог позволить себе сбросить скорость. Он пронесся по переулку, будто за ним следуют гончии из Ада, сцепив зубы, он проехал через ряды киосков и рынков. Оставленные позади итальянцы вспыхивали от злости. Он надеялся только на то, что этот хаос замедлит его преследователей.

_ \- На следующем перекрестке направо. _

Команда была неожиданной, но точной, и Артур не стал думать дважды. Он повернул на следующем углу, выстреливая на шоссе с приветственным хором гудков автомобилей и визгов тормозов. Несколько минут спустя Астон последовал за ним. Артур выругался, пересекая оба потока, чтобы скрыться. 

Впереди светофор загорелся красным и встречный непрерывный поток промчался мимо.

_ \- Продолжай движение, - _ сказал голос решительно _. - Не сбавляй скорость. _

Артур невольно стиснул руль, но затем ослабил хватку. Несколько секунд спустя светофор окрасился зеленым светом. Он позволил себе небольшую улыбку, как только вырвался вперед.

Позади него Астон спокойно приближался, и Артур знал, что в любой момент готов открыть огонь.

_ \- Неважно, о чем ты думаешь, не смей, -  _ предупредил его голос.

Артур ухмыльнулся и жестко дернул руль. Машина свернула без предупреждений в сторону, подпрыгивая на каменной лестнице, и с рыком ринулась вперед прямо в большой двор.

“Попробуйте сделать то же самое”, - подумал он с удовольствием. Как и следовало ожидать, за ним никто не погнался. Однако была другая проблема. Артур вилял, чтобы избежать кричащих людей на своём пути, при этом стараясь не врезаться в каменные столбы. Машина ехала зигзагом, из стороны в сторону, сталкиваясь с препятствиями, как мячик в игровом автомате. Он поморщился, оба крыла машины были помяты, а боковые зеркала были полностью снесены.

_ -Думаю, ты пропустил столб, -  _ произнёс безмятежно голос.

-ЗАТКНИСЬ! - прорычал Артур, максимально давя на газ, до тех пора пока он не вернулся обратно на шоссе.

Однако радость от того, что смог скрыться, длилось недолго, выстрелы раздались позади него. Левое окно содрогнулось.

_ -Ты так и будешь сидеть, и позволять им стрелять в тебя? _

-Хватит критиковать мою работу и сфокусируйся на своей, - произнёс Артур, разворачиваясь, чтоб ответить на огонь. - К примеру, найди путь отхода?

Голос проворчал что-то слишком похоже на  _ “олух” _ . К сожалению, Артур был занят, стреляя в голову второму преследователю, чтобы ответить. 

_ \- Поворот на лево, там мост через реку. Видишь? _

Артур рыкнул утвердительно, уклоняясь, когда третий преследователь спустил обойму из пулемета, целясь ему в голову.

_ -Когда я скажу, то дави на газ, -  _ Артур смог услышать яростный клац-клац пальцев его квартирмейстера по клавиатуре. -  _ С остальным я разберусь. _

-Ты шутишь.

_ -Сейчас! _

Выругавшись, Артур крутанул руль и помчался налево по направлению к реке, раскидывая очередной ряд киосков. Впереди навис мост, но… он… разводной?

_ \- Не тормози. _

-Тебе, блять, лучше знать, что ты делаешь, - пробормотал Артур.

Как только Артур пролетел под закрывающимися воротами, предупреждающий звонок раздался в ушах, ускорился на подъеме, когда две части разъединились и поднимались все выше и выше в воздух. Соединятся слишком рано, и Астон сможет последовать за ним. Соединятся слишком поздно…

_ -Сейчас! _

Артур не прекращал давить на газ, Ромео взревел и выстрелил вперёд, как пуля. Момент, когда машина воспарила над пропастью, был головокружительным ощущением невесомости.

Артур поймал неверящий взгляд проплывающего моряка под ним.

Его преследователи поднялись в воздух за ним… 

_ Грохот.  _ Мотор Артура заревел сразу, как он приземлился на другой стороне. Он судорожно выдохнул.

Позади него Астон взлетел в воздух… и с чудовищным треском покореженного металла, врезался прямо в нижнюю часть противоположной стороны, посылая грибовидное облако шлейфом алого дыма в воздух. Артур сдержал улыбку, и рванул вперед, исчезая в извилистых улочках. 

_ \- Хах. Это действительно сработало, -  _ задумчиво проговорил голос.

Руки у Артура свело, и только годы самообладания и жизненно важные инстинкты убийцы спасли его от того, чтобы не врезаться в фонарный столб. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты не  _ знал _ ?

_ \- В теории это было идеально, -  _ возмутился голос. _ \- Возможно, мне следовало рассчитать траекторию слегка пораньше, я хотел градус подъема сорок семь, а там было больше сорока девяти, но ты просто не дал мне время, чтобы все просчитать. _

\- Ой, мне так жаль, - сказал Артур, спускаясь на потрепанной машине вниз по безлюдной улице и выключая двигатель.- Я был слегка занят, разбираясь с неминуемой смертью, поджидавшей меня со всех сторон, и прочим.

_ \- Значит, ты пытаешься взломать транспортную систему правительства другой страны, ища подходящий мост, перенаправляя ближайшую баржу, которая бы разрезала тебя пополам и рассчитывая подъем так, чтобы ты пролетел целым и невредимым, пока плохиши довольствовались жестким сотрудничеством с нижней частью моста. _

\- Мне не надо этого делать. Тебе за это платят.

_ -Мм, -  _ голос прозвучал немного оскорбленным, _ \- Мне нужна прибавка. _

Вдруг Артур засмеялся. Напуганное, слегка-истерическое хихиканье с оттенком усталости прокатилось по всему телу волной, рассеивая красное марево разочарования, что заволокло его сознание, с тех пор как операция пошла наперекосяк. Впервые за последние недели, он почувствовал, что груз, с которым он носился повсюду, уменьшился, инстинктивно расслабляясь под голос Мерлина. Хмельной от хорошо проделанной работы и дико опьяненный, уйдя от смерти без царапинки, из-за заоблачного уровня выброса адреналина мир вокруг агента стал резче и ярче, Артур ухмыльнулся в ближайшую камеру слежения.

\- Плохиши, Мерлин, серьезно? Тебе сколько? Двенадцать?

_ \- Если есть термин, к которому ты больше расположен, я отмечу это в твоем деле, -  _ спокойно произнес Мерлин, но Артур смог услышать улыбку в его голосе через наушник. _ \- Цель все еще у тебя?  _

Артур полез в карман своего пиджака и вынул флешку, подбрасывая ее в руке.

\- И все было ради этого, - задумался он. - Приятно осознавать, что я рисковал своей жизнью ради такого ценного артефакта.

_ \- Ну, не все из нас могут быть Индианой Джонсом. _

\- И слава Богу. Я бы выглядел ужасно в фетровой шляпе.

_ \- Сноб. _

\- Идиот.

Мерлин мягко засмеялся, этот звук был удивительно интимным, и Артур почувствовал, что благодаря этому оставшееся напряжение рассеивается. Он представил Мерлина за столом с мониторами в штабе, длинные бледные пальцы летают по клавиатуре, пока он наблюдает за Артуром, и эта мысль была странным образом успокаивающей.

Когда Мерлин заговорил, его голос вновь стал деловым.

_ \- Я забронировал тебе билет до Лондона бизнес-классом. Вылет через два часа. Твой багаж уже отправлен, и полевой агент встретится с тобой за городом. Новый костюм будет ждать тебя. _

\- Ральф Лорен? 

_ \- Бриони. Ты в Италии, должен одеваться под стать. Плюс ко всему, я более всего расположен к Vanquish II. _

Артур изумился:

\- Твой вкус становится лучше.

_ \- Вот что происходит, когда работаешь 24/7 с кучкой снобов, -  _ вскользь заметил Мерлин. _ \- Не дай Бог, кто-то скажет, что МИ6 путешествует без шика. _

Артур рассмеялся. Он никогда не понимал, как Мерлин мог рассмешить его так быстро.

_ \- Поскольку ты разнес свой транспорт, что неудивительно, предполагаю, ты не откажешься, чтобы тебя подбросили? _

Артур взглянул на то, что осталось от Ромео, с прискорбием. 

\- Знаешь, все это было бы гораздо легче, если бы то просто  _ дал мне _ одну из тех пуленепробиваемых машин, что стоят пылесборниками в лаборатории.

_ \- После того, что ты сотворил с последней? Радуйся, что я тебе дал взрывающуюся ручку. _

\- Хорошо, Ауди A5  _ не _ по моей вине… 

_ \- Ты утопил ее в реке. _

\- Я этого не делал… 

_ \- Ты завез необычайно модифицированный трех миллион фунтовый прототип в Нил, и я не позволю тебе даже стоять рядом с моей Астон Мартин DB5, до тех пор пока ты не перестанешь разрушать каждый автомобиль, в который садишься. _

Артур нахмурился. Это выражение лица обычно посылало закаленных в войнах головорезов улепетывать без оглядки. Он представил, как Мерлин просто бы раздражающе улыбнулся, будто Артур не был высококвалифицированным убийцей, которой мог прикончит кого угодно, и это бы выглядело как несчастный случай.

\- Верю, что следующей вещью, которую ты конфискуешься будет мой Волтер, - проворчал он.

_ \- Умоляю. Мы оба знаем, ты смог бы убить человека тридцатью разными способами, используя только скрепку. _

\- Ну да, помни об этом, когда я приду искать Астон DB5.

Еще смешок.

_ \- Жду не дождусь. Увидимся дома, 007. _

Как Артур и запомнил, звучание смеха Мерлина, легкого, изумленного и явственно нежного, распространяет тепло по всему телу. Он обвел взглядом выгоревший на солнце ярко-красный песчаник, коим была Флоренция, вдохнул острый запах жара, сожженного бензина и апельсинов, что был так присущ Италии, ощутил остатки пороха на кончиках пальцев и тонкий слой сажи и пыли, покрывающий его когда-то чистый костюм… он не мог не думать, что он уже дома. Здесь и было его место: на оперативной работе,с оглушительным уровнем выброса адреналина, что поет в крови, и спокойным голосом Мерлина в гарнитуре.

\- Дома, - ответил Артур, но его глаза были направлены на камеру наблюдения, пока он это произносил.

За сотни миль в офисе, которого фактически не существовало, Мерлин ощутил ответную улыбку, расползающуюся по его губам.

* * *

Штаб МИ6, Лондон. Годом ранее.

* * *

Прошла всего неделя после вербовки Мерлина на службу секретной службы Её Величества, Агент Артур Пендрагон, также известный как “007”, ведущий оперативник МИ6 и неофициальная легенда программы “дабл ноль” (п/п: они же дабл ноль), пришел к заключению, что новый квартирмейстер был полным идиотом. Хотя бы потому что он не боялся Артура.

Это было неприемлемо.

_ \- Эй, может хватит? - незнакомый, дружелюбный, но удивительно влиятельный голос принадлежал тощему пареньку с нелепыми ушами и разрушительными скулами. _

_ Артур прекратил использовать миньона из отдела Q в качестве тренировочной мишени. Он подбросил нож в руке. _

_ \- Что? _

_ Либо мистер-скулы не расслышал предупреждения в голосе Артура, (не говоря уже о клинке в его руке) или он просто проигнорировал его.  _

_ \- Твоя меткость определенно достаточно хороша и не нуждается в живой цели, в которую можно швыряться ножами, поэтому почему бы тебе не дать парню перерыв, а? _

_ Его тон был вразумительным и дружелюбным, но все что Артур смог сделать это скептически уставиться на него: _

_ \- Мы знакомы? _

_ Артур использовал  _ **_тот_ ** _ самый тон, который заставлял полностью вооруженных двойных агентов искать укрытие. Мистер-скулы улыбнулся, и Артур поймал взгляд пронзительных голубых глаз, тень лазури, которая была окружена золотом, чего не могло быть естественным образом. _

_ \- Я - Мерлин. _

_ Это должно быть кодовое имя. Никто бы в здравом уме не назвал ребенка  _ **_Мерлином_ ** _.  _

_ \- Ну, Мерлин, - произнес Артур, сделав шаг вперед. - Я не знал, что это в твоей компетенции говорить двойному агенту, как ему тренироваться. _

_ \- А я не знал, что в твоей компетенции подвергать другого агента бездумной пытке, просто чтобы ублажить свое чувство превосходства над всеми остальными. _

_ Рядом с ним с приглушенным стуком уронил свой пистолет Персиваль, непоколебимый Персиваль со стальной хваткой. _

_ Челюсть Артура сжалась. _

_ \- Ты не знаешь? - он махнул своим клинком. - Это стандартная практика для любого агента, который меня выбешивает. _

_ \- Удивительно, как на МИ6 еще кто-то работает. _

_ Позади него Гвейн фыркнул, сразу же маскируя это под кашель, когда Артур взглянул на него.  _

_ \- Нанимая таких идиотов как ты, мне кажется, - ответил он.  _

_ Уголок рта мальчишки подскочил, превращаясь в ухмылку.  _

_ \- Туше. _

_ Что-то в этих всезнающих голубо-золотых глазах заставило Артура ощутить, будто его читают, как книгу, и ни с того ни с сего ему захотелось сорваться и либо бросить что-то, либо убежать - быть где-либо, но не здесь под пристальным взглядом, который замечает слишком много. Слова вылетели прежде, чем он успел осознать это. _

_ \- Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что лишь немного вещей не подвластны мне, Мерлин. Тебе бы усвоить это получше, если планируешь задержаться здесь.  _

_Это была угроза, довольно-таки очевидная. Вокруг него другие агенты попытались отступить, стараясь не выглядеть при этом, будто они не ищут укрытия. Однако мальчик просто улыбнулся, его взгляд стал_ _острым, из-за чего Артуру захотелось потянуться за оружием._

_ \- О, я собираюсь. - мистер Скулы -  _ Мерлин _ \- пожал плечами, и мозг Артура опустел, когда в этих очаровательных глазах заплясало озорство. - Мы не можем позволить тебе сделать из агентов шашлыки, в конце концов. _

Артур зыркнул на него. Он почти высказал все, что думает о загадочном новобранце, который прошел через словесную потасовку с агентом 007 и  _ выжил _ . Артур все еще удивлялся, почему он не снес его с ног и не покончил с этим.  _ Власть _ , он решил. Непоколебимая команда в голосе парня, странным образом Мерлин смог встретить и вынести его взгляд, тот факт, что он запросто вошел в тренировочный зал двойных агентов без проблем. Мерлин не носил пропуска, что значило, что у него был именной ранг. Если он так легко выдал свое имя, но при этом оно было его пропуском, это было чем-то новеньким. Вот почему Артур не сделал из него шашлык. Тот факт, что его улыбка была способна остановить мгновенно любую рациональную мысль, никак на это не влиял.

За исключением его известного неуважения к правилам, Артур предпочитал не выбешивать агентов на постоянной основе прежде, чем осознал, насколько легко они “помогут” ему исчезнуть, и это будет выглядеть как обычный несчастный случай. Это все не стоило усугубления отношений с иностранным секретарем, или кем там Мерлин являлся. 

Естественно, в МИ6 не так много людей, у кого  _ было _ право разговаривать свысока с двойным агентом и еще меньше, кто осмелился бы говорить подобным образом с Артуром. Никто не смел указывать, что ему делать. Только если они не хотели потерять свои конечности.

И вот, появился Мерлин. Мерлин, у которого совершенно отсутствовало чувство самосохранения, наслаждался подначиванием профессиональных киллеров.

Раздраженно выдохнув, Артур резко выпустил руку вперед и его клинок вонзился в стену. Несколько тревожных вскриков раздались со стороны ближайших агентов, но он проигнорировал. 

Все знали, что не следует беспокоить Артура между миссиями. Этот раз был одним из самых длинных, прошел почти месяц с последнего дела, и Артур потихоньку сходил с ума.

Всё вокруг покрылось красной тенью фрустрации, становясь все более раздражающим. Он начал проводить больше времени в ПТ, уничтожая круги в деревянных мишенях, так как он не мог заснуть. Когда он не тренировался, он отправлялся в город. Улицы, глухие переулки, крыши, куда-угодно лишь бы избежать возвращения в огромную пустую квартиру, где тишина была почти такой же оглушительной, как и перестрелки, что преследовали его во снах. Иногда он шел безоружным в самые темные уголки Лондона, ища неприятности и зачастую находя их, однако даже если драки заканчивались слишком быстро, по крайней мере на секунду или на две он чувствовал, что чего-то стоит.

И иногда, как сегодня, он бродил по коридорам штаб-квартиры, просто потому что чувствовал, это было единственное место, которому он принадлежал, огрызаясь на всех, чей взгляд задерживался на нем чуть дольше.

Моргана с любовью называла это его “мрачное царствование мыслей”. 

Артур говорил, что она не права; он не мрачный. Он ждет.

_ \- Ждешь чего? - спросила она. _

_ Артур посмотрел на свою сестру. _

_ \- Я не знаю, - ответил он честно. _

И все. Не имеет значения, сколько часов он тренируется, сколько ночей проводит, зарывая ножи в мишенях вместо сна, со сколькими предателями разобрался, или сколько завершил миссий, этого никогда не было достаточно. Артур бежал так долго в этой смертельной гонке, целью которой является достижение невозможного, будто следующее убийство хоть чуть-чуть заполнит его внутри… он больше понятия не имел,  _ как _ остановиться. 

Вот почему Артур занимался этим восемь лет, почему он бросался на дорогу смерти и разрушения изо дня в день, ему потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы понять, он чувствовал себя живым, только когда чувствовал вес оружия в руке и своей страны на плечах.

Армия, на какое-то время, означала защиту страны, но каким-то образом стала синонимом стрельбы по гражданским, чтобы защитить фанатиков при тоталитаризме, и грань между теми, кого должны были защищать и с кем должны были бороться, начала размываться. Спецназ подобрал его ненадолго, перенося борьбу в тень, до того как кто-то убедил его, что его таланты пригодились бы где-то еще.

Его не должно было удивить, что он в конечном итоге оказался здесь, под командованием его отца в МИ6, воюя там, где военные не смогли бы, где никто бы не посмел.

Он будто стал зависимым, эта жажда работы и трепет погони, словно доз. Ничто в мире не сравнится с тем, как ты смотришь в глаза смерти и побеждаешь ее, изворачиваясь, обрушая ее на кого-то другого.

Каждый день, каждая миссия, каждое убийство приближали его к краю, и дни складывались таким образом, все ближе и ближе, пока Артур не осознал, что понятия больше не имеет, где край, а может, он давно его преодолел. Это все напоминало ему тот постоянно повторяющийся кошмар, тот, что наполнен тьмой, где ответ сияет позади тебя, но неважно, как сильно ты хочешь, ты не можешь повернуться. Ты можешь только смотреть в пропасть, ожидая того дня, когда она уже поглотит тебя. 

Моргана осмотрела его, и тень грусти пробежала по ее лицу. 

_ \- Я надеюсь, ты найдешь то, что ищешь. _

_ Артур закрыл глаза. _

_ \- Я тоже. _ _   
_

* * *

_ Свобода. _

Голова Мерлина все еще шла кругом.

Прошло чуть больше часа с того момента, как он впервые прошел через двери МИ6, без сопровождения и без наручников за очень долгое время, только из душа и одетый в одежду, которая, слаба Богу,  _ не была _ ярко оранжевой. Какая-то часть его все еще ожидала, что в коридоре один из проходящих мимо агентов, определенно признает в нем самозванца (коим он и являлся), схватит его и притащит обратно в Эалдор, 

Попытки прекратить оглядываться были его постоянной борьбой, напоминавшей ему снова и снова, что нет, он не мог просто проскользнуть в черный ход, и нет, ему не следовало проникать в мэйнфрейм и деактивировать все их камеры безопасности и систему сигнализации просто потому что он немного нервничал в тот момент.

Это был его первый раз вне Элдорского Учреждения несовершеннолетних нарушителей Ее Величества за последние четыре года. Он уже сросся с чувством паранойи.

Мерлин оглядел офис несильно-то и заинтересованно. Он так долго был подключен к системе, что было странно видеть офис вживую. Честно говоря, для сверхсекретного шпионского учреждения, оно было до ужаса  _ нормальным _ . Никаких секретных подземных лабораторий, мигающих приборов или навороченных компьютеров. Хотя бы с последним он разберется. Мерлин бы не стал лучшим хакером в мире, если бы довольствовался только чем-то примитивным вроде _ офисной работы _ . Если он был вынужден создать все мыслимые и немыслимые гаджеты, то так тому и быть. Бог знает, ему нужен был способ, чтоб хоть как-то занять себя.

По крайней мере, чай казался неплохой идеей.

Губы Мерлина дрогнули, когда он вспомнил разговор с М, что состоялся чуть ранее, где он выложил весь свой скудный список требований, во главе которого был -

_ \- Чай? - уточнил М с сомнением. _

_ \- Эрл Грей, заваренный в течение девяносто секунд, с каплей молока. И я имею в виду действительно каплю. Светлее темно-коричневого, и кто-то лишится своих интернет привилегий.  _

Это действительно был знак, что Мерлин с самого начала не был очередным новобранцем МИ6.

Q-отдел никак не был готов к тощему девятнадцатилетнему парню с необычными небесно-голубыми глазами и ослепительной озорной улыбкой, который вприпрыжку зашел в их  департамент этим утром, почти споткнувшись о свои же собственные ноги, и представился новым Квартирмейстером (при том все это время взламывая базу данных МИ6 со своего мобильника).

\- Мерлин! - нежный, но сердитый голос, который должен был звучать осуждающе, прозвучал из другого конца комнаты. - Что я говорил тебе о незаконном проникновении в государственную систему?

Мерлин настолько быстро развернулся, что почти свалился, и если это было возможно, его ухмылка стала еще шире.

\- Гаюс!

Гаюс засмеялся, как только Мерлин подлетел и крепко обнял его. Старый квартирмейстер стал частью жизни Мерлина, когда тот нашел его на улице, расплывчатые воспоминания о доброй улыбке и очень страшных бровях, смешанных с нагоняями, хлопкам по рукам и знакомые выговоры:  _ “Это последний раз, кухня не шведский стол, чтобы ты перестраивал ее по своему желанию. Так уж получилось, я люблю есть тосты по утрам, и если я увижу, как еще один тостерный дроид сбегает с моим завтраком, я не отвечаю за свои действия.” _ Он был первым человеком, кто взглянул на Мерлина там на улицах Лондона много лет назад и смог разглядеть за покрытым грязью бродягой озорную улыбку и ловкие руки. Он бы тем, кто купил Мерлину его первый компьютер, первым, кто смотрел на него без ужаса, когда тот разорвал на клочки компьютер и восстановил его, пытаюсь понять, какая программа работает. Он был единственным, кто был на его стороне, когда судья вынес приговор Мерлину в тот судьбоносный день, когда его поймали. 

Гаюс отступил и осмотрел Мерлина, вокруг его глаз образовалась паутинка от радости.

\- Как всегда учиняешь неприятности, как я погляжу. Что в этот раз?

Мерлин неуловимо помахал рукой.

\- Твой блок управления протоколами запутался.

Одна из изумительных бровей приподнялась.

\- А сейчас?

\- Я просто подтолкнул его в нужном направлении. 

\- Конечно же, - Гаюс помотал головой. - Ты исправил его?

Пфф. 

\- Умоляю. Я включил и прогнал его, на двойной скорости до того как вошел в комнату. Не надо благодарностей, кстати.

\- Так что ты тогда делал сейчас?

Улыбка Мерлина стала проказливой:

\- Играл в Candy Crush.

Где-то один из агентов подавился. Гаюс тяжело вздохнул, даже не двигаясь.

\- Если бы у тебя не было таланта, который у тебя есть, мой мальчик… конечно же, играл в Candy Crush.

К этому моменту агенты Q-отдела сосредоточили свои любопытные взоры на новичке, пальцы замерли над клавиатурой, где они яростно что-то печатали до этого. 

\- Слушайте все, это Мерлин, мой протеже. Он молод, но не позволяйте этому ввести вас в заблуждение. Мальчик - чертов гений. Ну, Мерлин. Добро пожаловать в Q-отдел.

И мерлин улыбнулся той самой ослепительной улыбкой, и весь департамент растаял.

Шквал приветствий повалил на Мерлина, пока он пытался запомнить имена и лица. Конечно, там был Гаюс, бывший квартирмейстер и сейчас глава отдела НИОКРа (Научно-исследовательских и опытно-конструкторских работ) (заниматься проектированием оружия массового уничтожения было менее напряженным, чем возглавление отдела).

Была Гвен, официальный секретарь Утера, (хотя Мерлин предполагал, что только она и Р заведовали всей организацией) которая улыбалась так мило, что Мерлин с трудом поверил, что она способна набрать самые высокие баллы по стрельбе в службе. Говорили, что Р была ужасающей красоткой, звали ее Моргана, не разлей вода с Гвен, и она проскользнула просто, чтобы одарить Мерлина своей акульей улыбкой и угрожающим “Удачи”, прежде чем исчезнуть терроризировать миньонов, или чем она обычно развлекалась.

Элиан, брат Гвен, работал техником, что обычно включало в себя отгонять Гаюса, когда его творения проваливались. И Джордж, самодовольный благодетель, кто управляет связью на миссиях двойных агентов (ему Мерлин сразу не поверил; то есть, кто бы  _ вызвался _ нянчиться с упрямыми, несговорчивыми агентами, которые думали, что знают лучше всех?). Остальные слились в один поток улыбающихся, неразборчивых лиц и имен, которые все равно перепутались.

\- Просто зови их миньонами, - посоветовала чуть позже Гвен. - Все так делают.

\- Но это ведь немного, я не знаю, эм… нарушение субординации?

\- Ты Квартирмейстер МИ6, что неизбежно делает тебя одним из самых опасных людей в мире. Ты также являешься их боссом. Они примутся за любую работу, которую ты им поручишь, будут у тебя на побегушках и иногда приносить тебе чай. То есть, миньоны.

Мерлин не выглядел убежденным.

\- Просто представь, если тебя перемкнет из-за стресса и ты станешь злым гением, будет удобно иметь армию ученых на своей стороне.

\- … Действительно.

Миньоны или не миньоны, однако агентам из отдела Q нравилось думать, что они хорошо разбирались в людях. И они быстро прознали, что новый Q был пугающе умным даже по их стандартам.

После знакомства с техникой ему было предоставлено рабочее место, Мерлин взглянул на сырые программы, скривился и приступил к перестройке ноутбуков, разбирая базовый код операционной системы, переписывая его, при этом бубня, как вообще МИ6 прожило столько времени без него.

Он сделал какую-то никому непонятную вещь в коде, но она все равно сработала. Провел все расчеты в голове, выпустив вычисления, пока заделывал дыры в файерволе. Его руки летали над клавиатурами, даже не сомневаясь, с движением по-странному грациозным со спокойной уверенностью дирижера симфонического оркестра. Все мониторы, окружавшие его рабочий стол, показывали многообещающие проблески кода, отслеживание и запись почти каждого угла на планете: любая камера находилась в доступе одного клика, питая его стабильным потоком информации. В течение первых часов Мерлин поднял все файлы агентов, с целью ознакомить себя и новые камеры с функцией распознавания лиц, в кою он внес их дела (и так получилось, что он наткнулся на двух предателей в процессе).

И пока все это происходило, Мерлин еще улучшил взрывающуюся ручку.

К ланчу все немного были напуганы им.

Но они вынесли урок. Да, мерлин молод. Да, его улыбка возможно растопит сердце самого стойкого злодея. Но он все еще мог разрушить весь мир и построить все заново, имея только старый мобильник и скрепку. Его лучше не выводить из себя. 

\- Эй, новичок.

Однако это не касается двойных агентов, который вообще ничего не боялись.Мерлин заметил, как что-то быстро летит прямо ему в голову, и его руки схватили это, прежде чем что-то успело познакомиться с его лицом.

He stared at it.

Он уставился на что-то.

\- Что-то не так? Никогда не видел сендвича? - позвал тот же агент. Его легкая кривая ухмылка была полна озорства, вальяжности и безрассудности. Мерлин вспомнил его, парень, что смеялся и получил испепеляющий взгляд в зале. Как же его звали?

\-  _ Гвейн… _ \- шикнула Гвен на новоприбывшего.

\- Что? - агент,  _ Гвейн _ , поднял руки. - Он должен есть, разве не так?

Гвен просто подняла свой взгляд на него, и Гвейн благоразумно заткнулся. Девушка повернулась к Мерлину, легкий румянец окрасил ее щеки.

\- Мне жаль, сэр. То есть, я видела, что он вошел, но это  _ Гвейн _ , и я не подумала… потому что это просто Гвейн, но опять-таки это  _ Гвейн _ , и он должен был выполнить что-то, и, ну, я не знаю…

Она остановилась, прикусила губу и выглядела при этом настолько взволнованно, Мерлин сразу же ее простил.

\- Хей, никто не пострадал, - Мерлин улыбнулся, что ослабило ее дискомфорт. - Я все равно собиралась на обед, это просто сэкономило мне время, - кивнул он на новоприбывшего. - И кого мне благодарить за профессионально кинутый хлеб насущный в мое лицо?

Мужчина ухмыльнулся и поклонился.

\- Агент Гвейн, 003 к Вашим услугам. А  _ Вы _ должно быть новый Квартирмейстер, о котором все говорят. Учинили тот еще переполох вашей… дискуссией с Пендрагоном ранее. 

\- С кем?

\- Блондинчик, частенько можно заметить его задумчивым, ходит будто серебряная ложка навсегда застряла в его заднице.

Лицо Мерлина озарилось.

\- О, с ним. Он олух. 

Гвейн засмеялся, этот беззаботный, заразительный звук заставил уголки губ Мерлина приподняться. 

\- Не говори этого при нем. Он может быть заносчивой задницей, но у него все еще есть лицензия на убийство. Я бы не стал нарываться на драку с ним в ближайшее время, без обид.

Гвейн сделал странный жест, который возможно указывал на недостаток физических особенностей Мерлина.

Мерлин надулся.

\- Спасибо.

\- Без проблем.

\- Я обидел двойного агента?

\- Боже, ты действительно не знаешь? - Гвейн покачал головой. - А 007? Что-нибудь знаешь о нем?

Мерлин побледнел. Кто  _ не _ слышал о 007?

Двойные агенты были элитой наемников, каждый как таковой являл собой безжалостного воина, отчаянно преданного своей стране. Незнакомец мог принять их за рядового агента или солдата, но Мерлин разбирался в этом лучше. Он видел их в действии, слышал истории, видел доказательства их навыков в отчетах, когда он хакнул базу данных МИ6 забавы ради. Каждый агент был экспертом в своей области, лучшие из лучших, все были лично отобраны самим М. Чтобы не сотворило их - тяжелые тренировки, опыт, врожденная способность застрелить все, что движется… Боже, помоги их врагам.

Но 007 был чем-то другим.

По слухам он был зачислен с 18 лет, обучен и отточен, чтобы стать самым совершенным оружием МИ6. Каждая миссия, каждая задача, каждая цель, 007 _ успешно справлялся _ со всем. Самый опасный наемник на континенте, призрак, его имя произносили шепотом, предвестник смерти. Никто не прожил достаточно долго, если сказал что-то не то. О нем было известно мало, разве что вы захотели бы, чтобы ваше имя стало следующим в его списке. Он был тем высококлассным убийцей, кто никогда не показывался. И никогда не промахивался.

И Мерлин только что оскорбил его прямо перед всеми.

С глухим стуком голова Мерлина упала на стол. 

\- Мне конец, - сказал он приглушенно. - Я здесь только  _ час _ , а смерть уже дышит мне в затылок. Так многообещающе для карьеры шпиона.

Гвейн засмеялся:

\- Фактически, ты Q, а это значит, что старше его по званию. Я уверен, где-то есть правило об убийстве начальников. 

\- Гвейн, это 007, - подчеркнул Мерлин. - Может я и ошибаюсь, но если судить из того, что я прочел, следовать инструкциям не является его сильной чертой.

Гвейн открыл рот, потом закрыл. Улыбнулся печально.

\- Точно подмечено. Я отвлеку его, пока ты будешь убегать.

* * *

Артур не потрудился постучать прежде чем войти в офис М, получая в ответ испепеляющий взгляд от мужчины, сидящего за столом. Несмотря на годы, проведенные за ведением операций из офиса, а не в поле, глава МИ6 не утратил бывшей широты в плечах или силы мышц в руках. Он сидел прямо и уверенно, костюм был его доспехами, и даже если волосы М поседели, а рефлексы замедлили свою реакцию, в его манере поведения не уменьшилось власти, в его голосе не стало меньше безжалостных команд.

\- Премьер Министр, прошу прощения, боюсь, нам придется завершить разговор в другой раз, - обратился спокойно М к другому человеку в комнате, прерывая монолог ПМ. Артур одарил взглядом ПМ на долю секунды -  _ явный нервный тремор левой руки, и то, как он очень рьяно теребит обручальное кольцо, значит проблемы с женой дома _ \- и отвернулся, уже заскучав.

Мужчина сдержанно попрощался, и после этого они остались наедине. 

М направил свой пристальный взгляд на Артура.

\- 007, - наконец поприветствовал он его. 

Артур склонил голову.

\- Отец.

Губы Утера скривились от раздражения. Очень скромный круг был посвящен в отношения Артура и главы МИ6, и Утер предпочитал не распространяться об этом. 

\- R говорит, ты стал терроризировать агентов из Q-отдела, - его тон был слегка осуждающ.

Артур проклял сестру про себя. Он решительно советовал отцу не поощрять идеи Морганы стать новым R, но если Моргана вбила себе что-то в голову…

\-  _ Терроризировать _ \- такое сильное слово… - Артур задумался.

\- О? А как бы ты дал название метанию ножей в головы агентов? 

\- Тренировка, направленная на выносливость к стрессовым ситуациям..

Утер вздохнул, но это скорее было похоже на фырканье.

\- Артур, агенты здесь работают не для твоего собственного развлечения. Позволь мне напомнить, что именно Q-отдел контролирует все твои миссии и препятствует тому, чтобы тебя пристрелили, когда ты открыт. Было бы глупо, ухудшать отношения с ними.

Артур взмахнул рукой пренебрежительно. Это далеко не первое разглагольствование на эту тему. 

\- Мне едва ли нужен голос, чтобы говорить мне, когда наклоняться.

\- Возможно и нет. Но двойные агенты безупречны, и однажды ты будешь рад иметь кого-то именно здесь, когда ты попадешь в переделку на другом конце земного шара.

Из-за вспышки раздражения Артуру пришлось сдержать свой голос спокойным. Леон предупредил его следить за своим языком, когда он говорит с отцом, но когда он говорит с ним вот так, будто Артур был избалованным идиотом… 

_ О, к черту все это _ . Артур встретился взглядом с отцом.

\- Мне не нужен кто-то здесь, - выдал он. - Я и сам со всем прекрасно справлялся. 

Глаза Утера вспыхнули.

\- До тех пор пока ты не скооперируешься с партнером из отдела Q, твоя работоспособность как агента ограничена… 

\-  _ Ограничена _ ? - повторил Артур недоверчиво. - Оценка моих успешных миссий самая высокая в агентстве, и я этого добился без помощи Q.

\- Так представь, что бы ты смог сделать, если бы не был таким упрямым, и не ставил себя выше этой помощи, - сорвался Утер. Он направил взгляд на Артура. - Сила нашей организации заключена не в пушках или тачках, а в интеллекте. И когда ты в поле, именно Q-департамент предоставляет тебе это. Сообщение со штаб квартирой должно поддерживаться, иначе ты становишься помехой, 007.

Возможно, это была обманчивая снисходительность в тоне отца, мучительное напоминание о том, что неважно как сильно старается Артур, он никогда не будет достаточно хорош для своего отца. Может быть, прошли уже три недели, два дня и семь часов -  _ слишком долго _ \- с его последнего дела. Возможно, дело было в парне с отвлекающими голубыми глазами и обезоруживающей улыбкой, кто окликнул двойного агента так бесцеремонно, и кого Артур не мог выкинуть из своей головы. Но что бы это ни было, без предупреждения удушающая тяжесть, что сковывала его грудь, взорвалась.

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы какой-то  _ имбецил _ , который никогда не держал пистолет, говорил мне, как делать мою работу, - прорычал Артур. - Я работаю один.

\- Ты работаешь на  _ меня _ ! - голос Утер стал как хруст кнута. - Я был снисходителен к тебе, Артур, потому что ты один из лучших. Но черт тебя подери, ты  _ подчинишься _ или будут последствия, ты понимаешь?

Артур осознал, как близко он подошел к границе между дерзостью и мятежом, грани, которую нужно очень и очень осторожно соблюдать, сжал дрожащие руки и исправился. 

\- Отлично, сэр.

\- Хорошо, - Утер вернулся в кресло. Когда он вновь заговорил, его тон снова стал деловым. - Сейчас, у тебя дело в 07:00. Р введет тебя в курс дела. Ты выедешь завтра первым же делом.

Артур склонил голову в небольшом рывке.

\- Это все, сэр?

\- Да. 007, Вы свободны.

Сжав челюсти, Артур повернулся, чтобы уйти, но голос его отца остановил его.

\- И да, Артур?

Он обернулся.

\- Встреться с новым квартирмейстером, прежде чем уйдешь. Верю, что у него новая гарнитура для тебя, после того как ты… без труда потерял предыдущую. 

Артур прикусил язык.

\- Да, отец.

Если дверь и закрылась немного жестко, когда он уходил, никто из них ничего по этому поводу не сказал.

* * *

Для того, кто провел последние несколько лет в тюрьме, адаптация к работе в отделе Q прошла достаточно быстро. Следующие несколько часов прошли в сплошном мониторинге и кодинге, а также в укреплении стен безопасности, а без катастроф для нации или нападений, что причиняли неудобства дальним странам, жизнь казалось довольно спокойной. Единственное заслуживающее внимания происшествие произошло, когда кофемашина мистическим образом исчезла, и Мерлин быстро понял, что Q-подразделение без их почасовой дозы кофеина было очень, очень страшно. Виновником в деле оказался бедный дурашка из финансового отдела, который был на данным момент привязан в углу, пока миньоны по очереди кидали в него (переукраденными) зернами кофе.

Мерлин не задавал вопросов, только усмехнулся и мимоходом сварганил/собрал воедино электронную систему распознавания отпечатков пальцев для кофемашины, зарегистрированную только для сотрудников Q-отдела, чтобы предотвратить такие ужасные ситуации в будущем.

С тех пор он заработал вечную преданность миньонов.

По факту, Мерлин не осознавал, как долго и кропотливо он работал, до тех пор пока кто-то не поставил дымящуюся кружку с чаем у его левого локтя, запах Эрл Грея вернуло его в реальный мир. 

Он остановился печатать на наносекунду.

\- Это...

\- Чай а-ля Гвейн, - агент 003 заявил торжественно. - Я думаю, ты знаешь, почему твои миньоны заставили переделать его три раза под страхом смерти, не дай Бог, я сделаю его неправильно?

Мерлин сделал осторожный глоток, и улыбнулся.  _ Идеально _ .

\- Чай важен.

\- Они угрожали  _ кастрировать _ меня, если я ошибусь.

\- Неужели? - произнес Мерлин с теплотой. - Надо будет увеличить им зарплату.

Гвейн сдался. Он указал на мониторы:

\- Что делаешь?

\- Слежу за встречей ООН в Швейцарией. Я не доверяю представительнице Америки.

\- А что делает этот экран?

\- Расшифровывает сообщения электронной почты ЦРУ.

\- А этот?

Мерлин вздохнул.

\- Тебе не нужно быть в другом месте?

\- Вообще-то нет. Я на больничном, - обворожительно улыбнулся Гвейн. - Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

\- Проверяю, есть ли протокол, разрешающий случайно ударить в бубен надоедливых двойных агентов.

\- Ты совершенно не смешной, друг мой.

\- А ты надоедливая заноза в заднице.

Гвейн надул губы и перевел взгляд на Моргану, которая только что заявилась. 

\- Ты просто позволишь ему сидеть тут и обзывать меня?

\- Да, - по-доброму сказала Моргана, подыгрывая. - Это пойдет тебе на пользу, попытайся думать об этом, как о тренировке на выносливость.

\- О да, ему это необходимо, - проговорил Мерлин сквозь зубы.

Моргана выпустила радостный смешок, и двое обменялись усмешками, найдя друг в друге сообщников, оба были достаточно глупы, чтобы наслаждаться подначиванием двойных агентов. Почему-то Мерлин не был удивлен. Если у кого и были яйца, чтобы подшучивать над двойными агентами, это была точно Моргана. 

\- Верность - нежизнеспособный концепт, как я понял, - проворчал Гвейн. - Ботаник здесь сколько, пару часов?

\- Ботаник сидит прямо здесь, - заметил Мерлин.

\- Ботаник гораздо милее тебя, - сказал Моргана, игнорируя его. - И в отличие от тебя, он действительно делает свою работу.

Гвейн оглянулся с “неподдельным” гневом.

\- Да как вы смеете предполагать… 

\- Шшшш… - скомандовала она. - Или я пристрелю тебя за харрасмент младшего по званию.

\- Мой герой, - пробормотал Мерлин.

Моргана смерила его взглядом.

\- Не язви, Q. Ирония не идет тебе.

\- Ой, да ладно, - произнес нетерпеливо Мерлин. - Во мне 63,5 кг хрупких костей, обтянутых белой кожей. Сарказм - моя единственная защита. 

Губы Морганы дрогнули и приняли форму чего-то похожего на улыбку.

\- Вы двое, - Гвейн показал на Мерлина и Моргану, сузив глаза. - Опасно, что вы двое ладите. Не захватывайте континенты, пока меня нет.

Мерлин и Моргана взглянули друг на друга.

\- А  _ вот _ и идея, - поразмыслил Мерлин, сверкая глазами.

Гвейн вскинул руки ввысь.

\- Хорошо, наслаждайтесь завоеванием мира. А я пока буду взрывать всякие штуки в лаборатории, если кому-нибудь понадоблюсь.

\- О, в этом случае, лови, - Мерлин бросил что-то в его направлении, что Гвейн проворно поймал в воздухе. - Спасибо за чай.

Он моргнул.

\- Ручка?

\- Взрывающаяся ручка, - поправил Мерлин. - Радиус взрыва 4,5 метра. Активируется поворачиванием верха, пока не загорится зеленый свет, затем затем у тебя будет пять секунд, чтобы бросить ее в то, что обидело тебя.

Прошла секунда. Затем злобная усмешка медленно расцвела на лице Гвейна.

\- Q, ты мой  _ любимчик _ .

\- Прототипы нужно тестировать, - беззаботно ответил Мерлин, но на самом деле он старался не улыбнуться в ответ. - Постарайся никого не убить, иначе это будет темным пятном в моем деле.

Гвейн отдал честь.

\- Есть сэр, - затем тихо добавил сам себе, когда ушел. - Взрывающаяся ручка.  _ Реальная взрывающаяся ручка. _

Мерлин усмехнулся.

\- Это было мило с твоей стороны, - промурчала Моргана. - Ты скорее всего не знал, но Гвейну никогда не выдают гаджеты. Его считают слишком беспечным, слишком безответственным, недостаточно надежным.

Мерлин только взглянул на нее.

\- Я знаю, - произнес он.

Один взмах рукой и дело Гвейна появилось на ближайшем мониторе. Неофициальное, то есть, то где всякое засекреченное дерьмо, но это  _ тот самый _ файл, где описаны все отчеты о миссиях, психологические тесты, даже его реальное имя. Мерлину хватило всего тридцать секунд чтобы вскрыть его, в то время как он с Морганой разговаривал.

Удивление промелькнуло у Морганы в глазах, и вдруг она взглянула на Мерлина под другим углом.

\- Знаешь что, Q, возможно, ты даже выживешь здесь.

Уголок губ Мерлин изогнулся.

\- У меня взрывающиеся сережки в разработке, если хочешь, заскочи через час или два.

Моргана засмеялась.

\- Подловил, - она уже пошла на выход, но добавила: - О, я думаю твоя представительница Америки в ООН без присмотра. Не хочешь проверить, как она там?

Мерлин красочно чертыхнулся, и погрузился в систему, руки поплыли над клавиатурой. Он был настолько погружен в то, чтобы отыскать негодяя американца, что едва заметил, как вновь прибывший зашел в отдел, сардонического отдаленного намека Морганы в дверях. Фактически, Мерлин вообще не заметил Артура Пендрагона, пока мужчина не прочистил демонстративно горло где-то очень рядом с ним.

\- Минуточку, - произнес Мерлин, пока его глаза бегали между мониторами.  _ Давай, давай,  _ **_думай_ ** _. Американка не могла просто так испариться. _

Затем он услышал, как знакомый голос начал говорить позади него.

\- Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю. Я ищу Квартирмейстера, не могли бы Вы указать мне, где его можно найти.

Этот голос. Этот низкий, насмешливый, красивый голос… 

Мерлин почти свернул шею, поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть агента, с которым столкнулся ранее в тренировочном зале, копна золотых волос, которые скорее уж выгорели, так как волосы не могут быть такими от природы, и пара ослепительных голубых глаз. Артур поднял взгляд в нужный момент, их глаза встретились, и что-то пробежало в воздухе между ними, что-то большее, чем осознание - узнавание.  _ Я знаю тебя. _ Сама его сущность взорвалась, полюса, вращающиеся по своей оси, столкнулись, для того чтобы исправить дисбаланс, который появился чуть ранее. Ледяные голубые глаза уставились на него в ответ с похожим выражением, тем самым, которое кричало о перестройки всего мира и, что все на своих местах.

Мерлин не мог не начать впитывать все детали, которые он пропустил ранее, когда все, что он мог заметить было  _ олух _ . Агент был до боли красив. Вся искусная неопрятность, аристократические линии и ленивая мощь, сильный контраст этих глаз - словно бледные осколки зимнего неба - против золотой кожи, загоревшей на солнце. Если это не сработало, то след Волтера 9мм на его бедре точно справилось.

_ Ну, дерьмо. _

Мерлин смотрел прямо в лицо 007.

* * *

Мерлин увидел тот самый момент, когда Артур понял, с кем он говорил, конкретный момент, когда он установил связь между  _ квартирмейстером _ и  _ Мерлином _ и  _ мерзавцем из зала _ . Голова Артура вернулась, голубые глаза настолько распахнулись, рот открылся от удивления. 

\- Ты! - он взревел.

Мерлин послал ему победную улыбку.

\- Я, - согласился он. - Прошу прощения,я на минутку.

И Мерлин вернулся к мониторам.

Он проигнорировал протесты Артура, проигнорировал, как вся лабораторная притихла, проигнорировал взволнованный взгляд Гвен и двух миньонов, что спрятались за столом. Гребанный Пендрагон. Какую бы изобретательную месть он не приберег для Мелина, она могла подождать, до тех пор пока риск безопасности пропавшего американца не был решен.

Мерлин метался между камерами безопасности, сканируя съемку, захватывая мобильные камеры и съемку спутника, когда то провалилось. Он отследил телефон американки, только чтобы понять, он выброшен. Он просканировал защитные двери, и увидел, что американка не покидала здания.

_ Думай, думай, думай...  _

Мерлин остановился, глаза поймали расшифрованное сообщение ЦРУ.

_ Агент пропал без вести, требуется незамедлительно подкрепление. Цель движется. _

Цель. Кто еще пропал? Еще один скан, и Мерлин нашел его: русский амбассадор. Мерлин смел его убогую безопасность на телефоне и отследил его в мгновение ока. Крыша. Конечно. Пальцы на клавиатуру. Съемка спутника появилась на мониторах: пропавшая американка, стоящая на краю крыше, русский амбассадор, которого Мерлин считал представителем русской мафии, держащий пистолет, направленный ей в голову.

Глупый,  _ глупый _ . Американка не была той, за кем нужно было следить. Она не была наемником. Она была приманкой.

Где-то позади него, кто-то мягко выругался. Мерлин проигнорировал их. Он открыл связь по наушнику взмахом руки.

\- Гвен, - его голос был полон власти. - Ближайший агент к саммиту ООН.

Она не задавала вопросов. Она даже не засомневалась.

\- В четырех часах пути.

\- Слишком медленно, - промычал Мерлин. Обращаясь к Гвен: - Свяжись с ним. Нам нужен будет кто-то на месте происшествия, чтобы арестовать его.

\- Простите сэр, арестовать кого?

Глаза Мерлина пылали голубым в свете мониторов, он прищурился, следя за двумя фигурами на крыше. Русский амбассадор подталкивал агентку ЦРУ ближе и ближе к краю, крича что-то нескладное. Мерлин скорее всего мог подключить аудио, но его внимание было приковано к другому. Легким движением пальцев он просмотрел схемы здания и наложил их на живую съемку, дважды проверяя инфракрасным сканером, чтобы убедиться, никого в непосредственной близости не было.  _ Еще чуть дальше... _

Русский сделал шаг вперед.

\- Сэр?

Мерлин улыбнулся зловеще.

\- Мы арестуем лучшего киллера русской мафии.

Затем его пальцы нажали на пробел, и газ из-под ног амбассадора взорвался, посылая наемника в полет, и красное облако гриба воспарило в воздухе.

Когда смог прошел, амбассадор лежал без сознания на крыше, а агентка ЦРУ уставилась на него невредимой. Взрыв был настолько четко сфокусирован, что даже не снес ее с ног.

Мерлин выдохнул, не понимая, что задержал дыхание. _ Кризис предотвращен. _

\- Простите, 007, - сказал он быстро, отворачиваясь от экранов, и охваченные благоговением миньоны уставились на него. Эффект был слегка разрушен тем, что он почти упал с кресла. - Что Вы говорили?

\- Ты новый Q, - тупо сказал Артур.

Мерлин поднял одну бровь.

\- Да. Думаю, это  _ довольно _ очевидно.

\- Ага, - Артур не перестал таращиться.

\- Что?

\- Ага. Ты. Новый Q.

Мерлин взволновался, не сломал ли он лучшего агента МИ6.

\- Да, я думаю, мы это определили, - произнес он медленно. - Прости, ты что-то хотел?

\- А ты не слишком...молод?

Рот Мерлина дрогнул. Его голос стал циничным.

\- Вау, спасибо. Это  _ так _ впечатляет, я смог получить такую высокую и требующую большого опыта позицию в таком юном возрасте…

\- Ты не можешь всерьез считать, что я буду выполнять  _ приказы _ ...

\- ...кого? - холодно прервал Мерлин. - Очаровательного молодого правонарушитлея, чья работа - спасть ваши жизни?

\- От кого-то, у кого еще есть  _ прыщи _ .

\- Моя кожа едва ли имеет значение.

\- Но твои знания да.

Взгляд Мерлина потяжелел.

\- Возраст не залог эффективности.

\- А молодость - не залог новаторства, - возразил он насмешливо.

Глаза Мерлина вспыхнули.  _ Вот как значит. _

Он скрестил руки.

\- Я только что предотвратил убийство оперативницы ЦРУ, сидя за столом. Человек, что пытался убить ее? Я знаю его имя, на кого он работает, где он родился. его номер социального страхования, и все потому что я на секунду увидел его лицо. Я могу быть где-угодно, получить доступ к любому файлу, любой системе в мире. Я могу причинить гораздо больше вреда, сидя в своей пижаме за ноутбуком с моей утренней чашкой Эрл Грея, чем ты сможешь за целый год в поле.

Артур выпустил небольшой звук, что-то среднее между недоверием и удивлением. 

\- Я могу уложить тебя одной левой.

\- А мне и левой не надо, - промурлыкал Мерлин.

Где-то в комнате, кто-то поперхнулся.

\- О? - Артур наклонил голову на сторону, это выглядело почти хищнически. - Так зачем я тебе нужен?

\- Время от времени курок должен кто-то нажимать.

\- Или не нажимать. Сложно понять, что сделать, сидя в пижаме.  _ Q. _

Это обращение было полно презрения, и вдруг Мерлин осознал, что он стоит.

\- Смотри, - сказал он зло, - какую-бы кровную вражду ты со мной не начинал, я советую тебе ее придержать. Я согласился на эту позицию, не чтобы олухи вроде тебя задавались вопросом о моей компетенции. Я не просил МИ6 приходить и нанимать меня, и я тем более не напрашивался работать с тобой. М. Выбрал.  _ Меня _ . Вот для чего я готовился, вот в чем я хорош, и если у тебя проблемы...

Лицо Мерлина было в сантиметрах от его собственного, его глаза были подобны грозовым тучам, настолько темно-голубыми они были, почти цвета индиго, а разъяренное напряжение, пронесшееся между ними, было настолько сильным, что Артур подумал, воздух между ними должен был рассыпаться на осколки.

\- Если у тебя с этим проблем, - повторил Мерлин, достаточно тихо чтобы только Артур мог услышать, - может тебе самому тогда разобраться с М. Или, мне следует сказать, старым добрым папочкой?

Выражение лица Артура пошло рябью, и на долю секунды его маска съехала.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь...

\- Разве? - голос Мерлина был тихим, опасным.

В этой тишине можно было услышать, как жужжит муха. Миньоны уставились на него. Артур очень очень притих. Весь мир, казалось, исчезнул и все, что осталось - это жгучий адский взгляд Мерлина, что встретился с сердитым, беглым, шершавым Артура. Всматриваясь в лицо Q, все острые углы и свирепая непокорность, его кожа, что стала бледнее, чем Артур помнил - полупрозрачный алибастер, из-за которого Артур подумал о стали и звездном свете… У Артура странно закружилась голова, и вдруг он осознал, что забыл, как дышать. Что  _ было _ такого в этом пареньке, что уничтожило его? Стук в его голове достиг самого крещендо, и у Артура был тот же порыв наброситься или бежать или снести все к чертовой матери.

Когда Артур наконец заговорил, он сделал это ужасающе тихо.

_ \- Осторожнее, Q. _

Его голос был словно подавленный гром, разрезающий тишину в комнате, и все агенты поежились. Мелин был единственным, кто не отвел взгляда, не понимая опасности или просто не беспокоясь о последствиях. Спустя минуту глаза Артура вспыхнули и он вылетел из лаборатории, дергая автоматическую дверь Q-отдела и исчезая.

Все в комнате вздохнули с содроганием.

Мерлин подъехал обратно к столу, поза расслаблена, глаза стали задумчивы. Слабый стук пальцев о клавиатуру казался ужасно громким в смертельной тишине, которую оставил после себя Артур. 

\- Что, - сухо, скептически произнес голос, -  _ это _ все было? 

Мерлин повернулся и увидел, как Моргана прислонилась к дверному проему, выглядя при этом как-то контужено и лишь немного озадаченно.

Он посмотрел невинно.

\- Что что это было?

\- Я думаю, ты слышал термин “пассивно-агрессивный”? 

\- Я не пассивно-агрессивный.

\- Ага, - согласилась Моргана. - Ты был пассивно-агрессивным прямо сейчас.

Губы Мерлин дрогнули.

\- Я не мог остановиться. Он олух.

\- Этот “олух” - наш лучший агент, - напомнила она ему.

\- Он мог бы быть долбанным Папой Римским, мне все равно. Я не собираюсь позволять его великодушной святости ходить здесь и говорить мне, как выполнять мою работу, и мне все равно, как хорошо он обращается с оружием.

Моргана выпустила испуганный смешок.

\- О мой дорогой Q, - с любовью произнесла она. - Ты  _ великолепно _ впишешься.

* * *

В то время, в тренировочной комнате двойных агентов, эти самые опасные наемники столпились у монитора, который транслировал все действие между Артуром и новым Q.

Гвейн прочистил горло в тишине.

\- Артур убьет Мерлина в течение недели. Двадцать фунтов, - произнес шепотом он, Артур тренировался не так далеко, но это не помешало глазам Гвейна загореться шалостью.

\- Ты в деле, - Персиваль, 004, сказал сквозь зубы. Намек на улыбку появился на его губах. - Я не настолько туп, чтобы ставить против  _ Q. _

\- Тогда ты ставишь против 007? - Леон, 006, приподнял бровь. - Впиши меня. Двадцать на Артура, ставлю до следующего дела.

\- Забились!

\- Вы не можете играть на подобное! - Ланселот, 002, слабо запротестовал. - Он наш Квартирмейстер!

Двойные агенты долго смотрели на него.

Ланс простонал.

\- Двадцатку на то, что оба доживут до следующего дела. Я вас всех ненавижу.

\- Твой наивный идеализм станет твоей погибелью, мой дорогой друг, - Гвейн потер ладони друг о друга, выглядя при этом абсурдно ликующим. - Но я принимаю!

Только тогда тихий, веселый голос заговорил из ниоткуда.

_ \- Тридцатку на то, что мы оба не только доживем до следующего дела, но и придем к взаимному согласию. _

Все четыре наемника взялись за оружие, оглянулись в поисках источника голоса. Гвейн первым понял, в чем дело, и посмотрел на ближайшую камеру безопасности.

\- Мерлин, что мы говорили о том, чтобы притворяться Большим Братом?

_ Фырк. _

_ \- Я квартирмейстер. Формирование атмосферы всезнания хорошо влияет на поднятие духа. _

\- Это жутко, - промычал Гвейн. - В любом случае, ты не можешь играть против себя.

Мерлин пропел.

_ \- У меня есть деньги. _

К всеобщему удивлению Леон рассмеялся.

\- Ты в деле, Q. Теперь  _ это _ становится интересным.

  
  
  
  



End file.
